iPhone, iLove
by Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister
Summary: A love story, inspired by an iPhone cracking. Very romantic. Might be from 5 to 15 chapters, length unknown. Very mild PiperxJason, some PercyXAnnabeth, but mostly LeoxPiper. Rated T due to some teenage situations. Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot." Leo muttered under his breath as he heard the indescribable crack of the iPhone's screen. "Lovely. A brand new spider web screen." Leo swiped his finger over his iPod and it unblocked, but it was hard to read the screen, and the iPhone hardly reacted to his touch. "Ugh. How am I supposed to call everyone now?" Leo glanced around, looking for a possible solution, when he found it- Payphone. "Oh, joy, I get to pay." Leo walked over there and went to dial his closest friend's number.

"Ugh- what was it?" Leo muttered after several tries of calling his friend. "Crap. I have no idea."

"Leo! What are you doing here?" Leo turned around to find the person he was just trying to call waving to him- Percy Jackson. Of course, Leo was like a little annoying brother to Percy. Sally adopted Leo when he was a little kid- two years younger than Percy, when Leo's mom died and his aunt didn't want to take him in. Of course Percy was standing right next to his girlfriend, Annabeth, whom Leo was scared of just a bit.

"Hey! My iPhone cracked!" Leo screamed louder than he thought he had, and everyone's eyes were on him. "Um…"

"No need to stare!" Percy shouted at all the people looking at his "little bro." Percy was "kind of" (read: over) protective of Leo. Oh, and by the way, Percy was sort of a famous person around the area, because he's a good swimmer, and has good leadership skills (blame Leo for it being written like this.) "You should go to the nearest Apple store," Percy told Leo as he got close to him.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, her grey eyes analyzing Leo. Seriously, Leo had no idea what Percy saw in her. "My friend, Piper, works there. Ask for her when you get there." Leo's eyes lit up. Annabeth's friends were always decent looking.

/At the Apple Store\

"Hello, how may I help you?" An Apple store worker asked Leo.

"Um, hi," Leo answered, looking at the piece of paper Annabeth gave him. "I'm looking for um- Piper McClean?"

"Oh, Piper McLean, yes, yes," The worker nodded. "Piper, we have someone here for you!"

"Oh, that must be Jason." A young brunette muttered. "Hey, Jas-, oh, you're not Jason. You must be Leo then. Annabeth told me you'd come."

"Yeah, I'm Leo Valdez, and you're Piper McClean?"

"McLean." Piper corrected Leo automatically.

"Oh. Sorry." Leo blushed.

"No worries. A lot of people get it wrong." Piper excused it quickly.

"Oh, okay. What should I do with this iPhone?"

"Annabeth already set you up a meeting." Piper informed Leo. "You can get a new one for $99 or a refurbished one for $89 or something around that."

"I guess I'll prefer a new one?" Leo answered.

"Okay." Piper nodded. "That'll be $99." Leo started to get his wallet, but Piper laughed. "Oh, no, come follow me."

The meeting was quick, so Leo was home in not so much time. But that didn't make Leo happy.

"Ugh, she was so…." Leo thought of a word to describe her. "Perfect."

Things weren't going better with Piper. "Leo was…." Piper did not want to finish that sentence. She had a boyfriend.

Of course, a reasonable guy would ask Annabeth for Piper's number, get together with Piper, get to know her, etc.

But Leo was not a reasonably guy. So he thought of only one possible thing to do to meet up with Piper again: Break his iPhone. Or visit the Apple store for supplies for his iPhone. Leo, being Leo, decided on the…. Second one. He didn't feel like spending another 100 bucks. He wasn't that stupid. [Or was he?]

"I'm going to the Apple store!" Leo shouted out for Percy (who was also Leo's roommate) to hear.

"What for?" Percy shouted back.

"I'm looking for some accessories…?" Leo said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I'll come with you!" Percy shouted back, again, and quickly came into Leo's view, getting his jacket and his car keys. "We're taking my car and I'm driving."

"I don't have a car." Leo answers. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

"You're welcome, bro," Percy grinned. "Do you mind if we pick up Annabeth?"

"No, but I'm sitting in shotgun," Leo answered.

"Haha, no." Percy grinned at Leo.

"I hate you." Leo answered while Percy laughed. "Can I at least sit in shotgun until we get Annabeth?"

"Hmmm…" Percy started up the car while Leo got in. "Sure, I guess."

"What are you going to do with Annabeth?"

"She's meeting up with Thalia in the center," Percy replied. "I'm driving her there and Thalia driving her back."

"Hmmm…" Leo thought for a second.

"You don't remember Thalia?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Leo shook his head.

"Get out Leo." Percy said.

"What?!" Leo nearly shouted.

"Annabeth's waiting."

"Oh." Leo answered simply and looked up to find Annabeth's eyes fixed on him. "I'm coming to sit in the back." Leo got out while Annabeth got it, and the car ride started again.

"Hmmm." Percy started to hum as 'We will rock you' by Queen came on.

"WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Leo and Percy started screaming. Annabeth just shook her head.

"Oh, god." Annabeth said, quickly followed by another 'singing session' from Percy and Leo. "We are here!" Annabeth got out and rushed to the café.

"Bye!" She shouted to Percy.

"Come on, let's go, Leo," Percy told after getting out of the car.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Leo asked.

"Nope." Percy answered. "Thalia and I don't get along well."

"Hmm, let's just go to the store." Percy and Leo walked in silence to Apple.

Leo quickly scanned the shop for Piper, and saw her in the corner with a big muscular guy- that was smaller than Percy but bigger than Leo [oh, man, come on! I'm not that short!] kissing her head.

"Let's go somewhere," Leo started to say but was cut off by his 'lovely' brother.

"Hey, Piper!" Percy waved and started to make his way through the crowd with Leo trotting behind him.

"Hey Percy!" Piper shouted back. "Oh, and hey, Leo." Piper said that a bit quieter but blushed. *wink, wink*

"Hey." Leo answered back.

The blonde guy looked uncomfortable, and nudging Piper in the stomach asked, "Who are these people?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Piper answered.

"Hmm, a new boyfriend, huh?" Percy winked at Piper.

"Back off!" The blonde yelled, but Percy just chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Wanna go? Huh, huh?"

"Calm down, Jason," Piper answered.

"I would be perfectly calm if this," the blonde, 'Jason' took a look at Percy, "man slut wouldn't want to get my girlfriend."

"A man slut? Who the fuck are you calling a man slut?!" Percy shouted as people started gathering around the outside of the shop.

"Well, it looks like I'm calling you a man slut," Jason grinned evilly.

"Jason, stop," Piper pleaded him.

"Oh, no," Percy answered. "'Jason' here isn't going to back off. We're going to see who is the man slut."

"I suggest you back off," Leo added, pulling Piper back. "When Percy gets into fights it gets pretty damn heated."

Jason lunged a punch at Percy. Percy blocked it and send one back toward Jason, successfully giving him a {broken?} bloody nose. As more people started gathering, Annabeth and Thalia got there, too, wanting to see what the commotion is about.

"Why is Percy fighting with the other dude?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Percy greeted Piper, the guy called Percy a man slut," Someone from the crowd answered.

"Thanks."

"I'm pretty damn sure that's Jason." Thalia said.

"Oh, yeah? I bet you 50 bucks Percy going to beat him."

"Deal." Both girls said and resumed watching.

The fight got pretty heated, and soon, Jason was on the ground, Percy was storming off to his car, Leo and Piper were following Percy, as was Annabeth.

"I can't believe you got into a fight with Jason!" Piper shouted at Percy.

"Well, I can't believe you got a boyfriend that's as stupid as hell!" Percy shouted right back at Piper.

"I thought you were my friend!" Piper shouted right back at Percy.

"OH YEAH?! I thought you were smart enough to get boyfriends that can recognize a man slut from a friend!" Percy shouted, got in his car and drove away.

"Yay. My ride just drove off." Leo murmured under his breath.

"Shut the fuck up Leo." Annabeth answered and got face to face with Piper. "I thought that you could recognize perverts from actual nice, loyal boyfriends."

"Annabeth, Jason is just over protective." Piper protested. "It is not his fault."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Annabeth's voice was coated with sarcasm. "Yes, it is not Jason fault that Percy is a filthy man slut."

"Annabeth-" Piper started but was cut off.

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "I need to find a ride."

"Why not Thalia?" Leo asked and the girls both looked at him.

"Pfft." Annabeth looked at Leo, rolling her eyes. "Jason is Thalia's brother. And she owes me 50 bucks."

"Oh." Leo answered. "Well I need a ride too, though!"

"I can take you there, Leo," Piper answered. "You too, Annabeth."

"No, thanks," Annabeth answered. "I'd rather go with Thalia." Annabeth walked away.

"What about that dude- Jake, Jack? Whatever his name was?" Leo asked as Piper told him to get in the car.

"Jason. We're over." Piper said. "Do you have any idea where Percy went? I think I should apologize."

"When he gets mad he usually goes to the beach," Leo answered. "You could come to my place- Percy's my roommate, and wait for him."

"Okay, I guess that's what I'll do," Piper decided, driving her car to the picked place.

When Percy drove up to his parking way, he noticed another car that he recognized as Piper's.

"The hell she's doing here?" Percy though but said nothing. He got out of the car, grabbed his keys, and opened the door. Percy had decided to surprise them, so he didn't shout out, "HELLO?" as soon as he got in. He went to the living room- no Piper or Leo. To the kitchen- no Piper or Leo. The rest of the rooms downstairs same result. He decided to slowly walk up the stairs. He looked in his room, and all the rooms on the second floor except Leo's room.

"Huh, that's weird," Percy thought. Whenever someone came to their place and Percy wasn't there, Leo would be downstairs waiting for him.

Percy creeped up to Leo's door, and slowly opened.

What he saw was not what he expected to see. At all.

"Leo and Piper were fucking MAKING OUT." Percy muttered under his breath. "Leo and Piper- oh, god, how the hell did this happen,"

Leo was without his shirt, and Piper was on top of him, both had their clothes messy and were kissing so damn much it looked like they would suffocate.

"Shit." Percy muttered and slowly closed the door. He sunk down to the floor, and took out his phone. He started texting Annabeth.

**Percy: Shit. Annabeth I need to talk to you right now.**

**Annabeth: Control your temper, Perce. Now, what do you need to talk to me about?**

**Percy: I just got home…**

**Annabeth: And?**

**Percy: When I looked in Leo's room, shit, do you even know what they were doing?**

**Annabeth: Whoa, slow down. **

**Percy: Leo and Piper were fucking making out.**

**Annabeth: Oh, shit, I'll be right there.**

**Percy: Okay, I'm currently next to Leo's door. Oh, and use your keys.**

**Annabeth: No worries, I will. See you in a jiffy.**

Percy stuck his ear to the door, trying to see if Piper and Leo stopped. Nah, he didn't think they did.

When Annabeth came, she tore open Leo's door and said nearly screamed, "Leo get out right now I need to talk with Piper." Piper and Leo stopped kissing.

"Oh." Piper said.

"Yeah, oh," Leo repeated. Piper smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Copy cat," Piper answered and quite awkwardly got off of Leo. Leo quickly stormed out, then came back to grab his shirt.

"Percy is waiting for you, Leo," Annabeth said. After Leo was out of hearing zone, Annabeth closed the door and sat down next to Piper.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper said.

"Okay, skipping the fact that your now ex-boyfriend called Percy the slut, why the hell did Percy find you here making out with Leo?"

"Well," Piper started explaining, "We came here to wait for Percy and Leo lead me to his room. And then it all just turned into this."

"Piper," Annabeth started. "Do you want to hurt Leo's feelings?"

"What?" Piper asked, very confused.

"Leo is like a brother to me. Like a younger brother to take care of." Annabeth said. "I can tell he likes you. He wouldn't just go to an Apple shop to look for things." Annabeth shook her head. "You're leading him on into thinking you like him by making out with him. He believes you actually like him." Annabeth got up and went to the window. "I know what it's like to get hurt. I don't want him to get hurt."

"You know what it's like to get hurt?" Piper mocked Annabeth. "First of all, do you even know if I was leading him on? What if I actually like him?"

"I know what it's like to get hurt. It's like someone takes out all of your insides and squeezes them to make you feel butterflies in your stomach and then squashes you flat." Annabeth sighed. "I don't want to make the mistake of letting you go and hurt him. I don't gave you my permission to go out with him."

"Who the fuck cares about your fucking permission?" Piper screamed at Annabeth. "Cause I don't." Piper stormed out and grabbed Leo. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"My place."

**A/N: Should I continue? If I get at least three reviews I will. And no worries, I will update my Jessie story soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating!**

**And to everyone who reviewed: **

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Carlix0898 – **Thank you! And, as you see, I'm continuing.

**zerowinz – **Thanks. And yeah, I don't want to float around swear words- I mean the shock of seeing your little brother that had practically no girl experience making out in his bedroom with a pretty decent girl- whoa, bro.

**Daizels – **Here you go!

**akt58 – **Yeah, I admit, that was a little bit (read: way) too much. I'm glad you like the story though.

Leo and Piper did not go to Piper's place. As soon as they got out of Percy and Leo's house, Piper decided to go somewhere else.

But it was still magical to Leo. Of course, Leo had close to no experience with girls, and he was still dazed after the kiss he just got that he didn't think about the little possible factor that Piper was using him.

It all seemed so clear and just jumping out at him, that Leo wanted to smack himself in the head with his lovely hammer, because anyone would know that a girl was using him when she just broke up with a guy and then practically almost started doing IT with him.

Yeah, Leo was still so immature that he liked to refer to IT as 'IT.'

Back to the fact that Piper took him somewhere. Where, you might ask? To the lake.

The lake, in a few words, was beautiful.

But to Piper it didn't feel right, after Annabeth just told her not to.

However, Piper was never one to listen to people.

The time at the like was quick and rushed to Piper, but to Leo it was slow and beautiful. Huh, two different perspectives.

Piper wondered who had hurt Leo that much that Annabeth did not want to explain what and why. Piper had never seen Annabeth protective of Percy's friends or siblings. But, as the saying goes, his friends are her friends.

Or something.

Back to the fact that Piper was somewhere.

Of course, we could simply glide around the fact, considering that Piper acted as a b*tch (**A/N: should I censor the curse words?)** and left Leo sitting near the lake without a ride home.

Of course, it was all Leo's fault.

Leo was overjoyed at the fact. What had happened was Piper telling Leo that they should not repeat this, and that they should not contact anymore.

Ouch. That's a bit harsh.

Piper was acting like Leo killed her grandmother.

Which he might have, in his other life. But that's another story….

\-/

\-/

At his and Leo's house, Percy was acting like he had a heart attack, putting it mildly.

It was just so hard to imagine Leo- the one who had practically no experience towards girls with Piper- the one who just broke up.

And he was furious.

Piper was using Leo.

Piper was f*cking using Leo.

And also Leo left the house without telling Percy where to go.

But that was a minor case.

"I swear if she was a guy," Percy muttered under his breath. "I'd beat the sh*t out of her." Talk about being over protective.

Since Annabeth went to Thalia to talk about Jason or something, Percy went into his exercise room and started beating the h*ll out of the boxing bag which had Piper's face taped onto it. He was playing some songs from his iPhone, and letting all his anger out.

Well, most of it.

The song stopped immediately as Percy received the call. He raised his head up, forgetting about the boxing bag, and it hit him smack in the head. He fell on the stone floor, miraculously not cracking his head. He blacked out.

"One new voice message." The robotic voice of his iPhone said, then let on the recording. "Percy, can you get me? I'm near the lake- you know where. Please, Percy? I know you're mad at me and all, but that'll be helpful? Besides I'm your little bro. Okay, get here ASAP. Pretty please?"

Percy was still out, and in five minutes, he missed more calls: 5 from Leo and 1 from Annabeth.

"One missed call from ANNABETH WISEGIRL CHASE," The robotic voice once again started up. "One new voice message." The robotic voice switched into the recording, and put Annabeth's voice on. "Percy, why aren't you picking up Leo's calls? Are you still mad at him? Well, get over it." Annabeth's voice turned into a angered one, mad at Percy. "I picked up Leo because he called me and we're on the way to you guys' house right now." Annabeth's voice stopped as the recording came to an end.

-\

"You have keys to our place?" Leo gasped as Annabeth pulled out the keys with a monkey on them.

"Yeah." Annabeth shrugged. It's not like it was a big deal or anything and she really didn't want to talk.

As the door opened, Annabeth stepped in, with Leo right behind her. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed on the top of her lungs as she locked the car. Leo stepped in, closed the door, and went upstairs. He did not feel like being there when Annabeth and Percy had a fight.

Annabeth took off her coat and shoes and walked through the house, looking all around downstairs, thinking that Leo was looking for Percy upstairs. Ha, ha.

Annabeth looked through downstairs once again, and then realized that Percy was probably in his boxing room. She went into the garage which Percy made into his boxing room.

"Percy." Annabeth gasped, as she bent down to find Percy on the ground with what looked like a broken nose. "Leo! Get the f*ck down here!"

Leo bounded down the stairs, quickly coming into the garage that he didn't know they had.

"Ooh, a garage," Leo looked around the walls briefly before noticing Annabeth kneeling next to a lying Percy.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Annabeth said with tears streaming down her face. "He might have had a concussion."

Leo had to gulp down the guilt he felt, as he helped Annabeth lift Percy up. It was all Leo's fault. He invited Piper in. Leo had tears in his eyes as he put Percy in the back of the car.

"Can you drive?" Annabeth whispered as she sat down next to Percy and handed the keys to Leo. Leo nodded wordlessly as Annabeth noticed the tears on his face. "It's not your fault, Leo. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Leo managed to squeak out two words as he started up the car.

"I'll call you guys' parents." Annabeth whipped out her phone and dialed Sally's number as Leo drove to the hospital.

**A/N: Not exactly a cliffy, but…**

**Yeah. I'll try to update next week, but with the SOLs coming up, you know.**

**I might make this more than five chapters- it might be 15, with a bit more twists. This is kind of unexpected, but I thought it would hit in.**

**Okay, so a brief vote:**

**Should I make this a 5 chapter story or a 15 + chapter story? Please vote~!**

**By the way, 8 reviews until I update.**

**Well, I'll probably update anyways. **

**But review! Then I update quicker. :D lolz. **

**~Annabeth Chase's Half – Sister**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much.**

**Daizels – **Your review means a lot to me, as I was trying to make Piper hated until the later chapters…

**zerowinz – **I think the story will be longer, due to the twist in the previous chapter. And thanks for the advice, I won't censor the swears. I love writing this, I love writing- and you are right, asking for reviews is stupid.

**Okay, now I have some news for you:**

**~First of all I have some SOLS next week, so I have to study a lot.**

**~~Second, my "lovely" math teacher gives us loads of homework to do on the weekend.**

**~~~I am currently writing a horror story that is supposed to have 20 chapters, and I'm just on chapter two. **

**~~~~And lastly, I'm helping my friend write songs for a YouTube channel that they will be making. **

**Yeah. So sometimes I might not update in time, but I'll (try) to make it up by updating on the weekdays.**

**WARNING: Has some mentions of sexual intercourse and also has some mentions of murder. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 3: Tension **

Annabeth was sitting down with her head in her hands sobbing with Leo awkwardly patting her back when Sally and Paul came in.

"What happened?" A panicked Sally asked as she saw Annabeth. "What happened to Percy, Leo?" The second question would be asked to Annabeth, but as seeing she was emotionally broken down.

"Well," Leo started nervously. "Percy was boxing and listening to music- that's what we think, anyways, when I called him and he looked up and got hit in the face with the punching bag."

"He might have a concussion," Annabeth's quiet voice spoke up as Sally burst into tears and buried herself in Paul's shirt.

"On the bright side, look, the doctor's coming out." Leo pointed out helpfully. Annabeth looked up from her hands, and Sally followed Annabeth's steps, also looking up.

"I am the doctor." The doctor putting on those white plastic opaque gloves. Leo would've laughed, but in the situation he was in, eh, better not risk getting a concussion. "I'm Doctor James and I have information on Persian Pos- Ay- Dion Jackson." The Doctor clearly was bad at mythology; Percy's first and middle name were the only ones he mispronounced.

"Perseus Poseidon Jackson," Annabeth's dead voice corrected.

"Oh, oops, sorry." The Doctor blushed, embarrassed at his pronunciation mistakes. "Persian-,"

The Doctor was cut off by Annabeth bluntly saying, "Just call him Percy."

"Well, anyways," The Doctor cleared his throat. "Percy Jackson is still unconscious to this very moment." Cue a few sobs from Sally and Annabeth, a few pats on the back from both guys. "However, he is not diagnosed with a concussion."

"Woohoo!" Annabeth shouted out so loud that nearby staff, patients, and visitor started to look at her like she had mental problems (which she didn't… _probably_). "Sorry." Annabeth said and then added as an afterthought. "Please continue."

"Why, thank you!" The doctor sarcastically remarked. Leo and Annabeth glared at him pointedly. The doctor cleared his throat once again. "So, as I said, Percy was not diagnosed with a concussion, but he has a case of amnesia."

"What?!" Sally screamed and Paul quietly told her, "Honey, quiet down, we're not in a zoo," which caused Paul to get quite a few glares.

"Gosh, take a chill pill," Paul held his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"My son has fucking amnesia!" Sally screamed at Paul while Leo stared wide eyed at his adoptive mom. She never, _ever_ swore. _Never. _In front of him, anyways. "Sorry, Leo." Sally send a guilty look toward her adopted son before continuing. "My son probably does not fucking remember me, and you're telling me to take a bloody chill pill?" Sally screamed at her husband, her Anglican roots showing.

"Mom, please let the Doctor continue." Leo said quietly gesturing toward the doctor.

"Yes, please, continue." Sally turned away from Paul and proceed to shun him.

"Yes, so your son has amnesia, ma'am," The doctor repeated his stated from earlier. "However, he seems to remember everything until, um, until a few years back."

"How many years back?" Annabeth asked, hoping very much that it was less than 8 years. 8 years ago they met. 2 years ago they became a couple. "Please don't let him forget these years." Annabeth spoke quietly.

"He still think he's…"The doctor paused, giving Percy's family and friends a feeling of anxiousness. "The amnesia isn't horrible, ma'am, he just forgot one year of his lifetime." Annabeth smiled but quickly realized what this meant.

Percy knew he and Annabeth were dating.

He did not remember, however, the first time they said, "I love you," to each other.

He did not remember their "first time," in, um, bed.

He probably thinks he's a virgin, Annabeth thought.

Their relationship hasn't really gotten serious until February, where they had two of their first times.

He thought they weren't in a serious relationship.

He thought that they weren't taking dating seriously.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

She fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Piper was stressing out.

She followed Annabeth rules but she knew that in at least some prospect, she broke Leo's heart.

And it broke hers even more when she thought about it.

Why had she followed Annabeth's rules? Why had she not gone her own way?

Oh, right. The _rite of passage._

Piper's mom was known for toying with men- making them fall in love with her and then breaking them with a snap of her fingers.

She had done it to Tristan McLean, Piper's father.

He wasn't the man he used to be; until he met Andrea. But that's a different story…*

Well, anyways, due to Piper's mom toying with men, Piper's mom, Aphrodite had plenty of little daughters all over the place.

Just kidding.

She had ten.

Piper wasn't really in touch with most of them, except maybe two.

There's this camp that Aphrodite had created for her kids- it's sort of a summer camp with a lot more kids of the "Olympians" that weren't necessary related but were thought to be.

Anyways, in that camp, every Aphrodite girl (there are cabins that show your "godly genes" or some order trash along those lines) has to do the exact same thing that Aphrodite had done settling down.

If you rebel, things get worse.

Piper's older sister who Piper actually kept in touch with, Silena fell in love with an African-American boy called Charles Beckendorf. Silena wanted to prove herself and show that she was just like her mother. Of course, Silena was a "young, stupid teenager," (Silena's words) so she thought that the whole rite of passage thing was actually worth it. So, she and Beckendorf got together, and they got to know each other.

Silena and Beckendorf fell in love. They got engaged, and Silena was pregnant with a baby girl that they planned to name Phoenix.

Of course, that's when things started to go down.

Beckendorf was called in to Iraq, he had to leave Silena and the soon to come baby. He went MIA; missing in action.

Silena broke down, but deep inside she knew she had to stay strong for her baby, Phoenix, that just came to this horrible world. So she did; she stayed strong for a whole year.

Then Silena was kidnapped, and the Police suspected she was raped continuously. Her body was later found in a pink trash bag with the words, _Don't Rebel the Rite of Passage, _on it with Aphrodite's signature handwriting that was too hard to miss.

Of course, poor Phoenix was left alone.

The only reason Piper knew all about the trash can bag was because she was the one who had to investigate in the missing of her best sister.

Silena's case is still unsolved to this case, but almost every child of Aphrodite knows who it was.

Who was the cold blooded murder who didn't necessarily do the work, but make sure it was done?

That's right, their very own mama:

_Aphrodite. _

And Piper seriously did not want to die. She had been planning to snap Jason's heart, but he was too arrogant for his own being. So she couldn't break his heart.

And Annabeth knew all about Silena's case and Piper and the rite of passage.

Oh, the things your own _mother _can make you do.

**A/N: Yeah this was a relatively short and weird chapter.**

**Anyways to the little star I put up there, should I write a one-shot about Tristan McLean and his new love, Andrea Garson, bringing him back to life?**

**Well anyways, see you next week when I (hopefully) update!**

**~Annabeth Chase's Half – Sister**

**Ps. ****(::) (::) (::)**** Have some cookies. (they are blue lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm back!**

**And Aphrodite isn't the one raping the daughter/sons of her that don't follow the rite of passage. She hires Ares's sons to do that. **

When Annabeth woke up, she was still in the waiting room. "Percy's still unconscious?" Was the first sentence she asked.

"Oh, honey, you've been sleeping all this time after we arrived at the hospital." Sally answered.

"So Percy doesn't have amnesia?" Annabeth asked.

"No!" Sally, Leo, and Paul chorused together.

"Oh." Annabeth shrugged. "I had a bad dream." Sally nodded in understanding while Paul and Leo had to hold in their laughter, making Sally glare at them. "How's Percy?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's wide awake." Sally smiled. "He was asking for you earlier; he's going to be able to get out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Can I go see him?" Annabeth asked, her eyes shining.

"Sure, Annie," Leo teased her, but instead of yelling at him like Annabeth always would, she shoot up from her chair and into Percy's hospital room.

"Hey, Anna," Percy said from his hospital bed when Annabeth entered the room.

"You bastard!" Annabeth yelled at him while doctors immediately hushed each other and Percy maintained a straight face. Another string of strong curse words, which I'd rather not repeat, were thrown at Percy before Annabeth finally quieted down. "I was worried about you." Annabeth sat down next to Percy after leaning down to kiss him.

"Chill." Percy smiled goofily at Annabeth while she sighed, keeping in the urge to smack him in the head. "This body can withstand anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Annabeth asked Percy sweetly, and Percy pictured Annabeth holding a chainsaw.

"Well, maybe not." Percy smiled sheepishly, glancing at Annabeth. "I'm tired."

"Ok, I can leave." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's not-so-subtle attempt to get her to leave.

"No, seriously, I am." Percy answered, his eyes full of truthfulness. "You can stay though."

"Thanks." Annabeth answering, leaning down to give Percy a quick peck on the lips. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." Percy smiled at Annabeth before slightly readjusting himself to the bed and closing his eyes.

"Nice dreams." Percy smiled, and fell into a deep slumber.

"He needs his rest!" A nurse with an extremely high pitched voice ushered Annabeth out of the room.

"I'll stay with him for just a while, ma'am." Annabeth argued, trying to be polite yet push her point.

"No." The nurse put her hands on her hips. "Get out."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Annabeth nearly stood up. "Ma'am." She added after a moment of thought.

"Don't you ma'am me!"

Line break

After spending several more hours in the waiting room while the nurses and doctors continued to do more test on Percy, Annabeth was done with it; filled with the mere thought of going back home to crash in her bed was what she wished for.

However, before waiting too long, a doctor called Dr. James walked out of the waiting room wearing a long white doctors coat/jacket, and Annabeth almost exploded with the thought of her newest wish being filled, while Sally and Paul look expectantly at the doctor, having Percy as their own son while Leo, the weirdo, was slouching on the waiting room chair, not showing any emotion.

He was, in fact, sleeping.

Sally and Annabeth together smacked Leo on the head, which caused him to jump out of his seat, bumping his head on the wall, then falling on the floor which later Leo proclaimed a bully, along with Annabeth who kicked him, under the pretext of checking if he was alive, which was ever-so ironical due to the situation they were in.

Paul glared at Sally, Annabeth, and Leo, the trio that had caused all the noise which made the patients and staff turn their heads at the antics that the family- not blood related, had caused. The doctor cleared his throat, waiting to give himself in to be in the center of attention which he loathed. He wasn't giving a bad speech this time (at least he hoped so. He hadn't read the notes), so it shouldn't be as bad as before when the victim's wife had broken down, and in the process of comforting her, she had pushed him away, claiming that he was trying to take the place of her husband. Long story.

The doctor smiled. "The boy's fine." The doctor slightly chuckled at the evident relief in their faces, then continued. "We need to do further testing, but the boy's going to be fine, without any evident amnesia."

Line Break

Piper was out in town, looking for the perfect guy to do the rite of passage on.

And that's when it hit her.

He was just standing there, so fragile, but yet so strong- The perfect rite of passage guy. His black hair was shining in the sunlight and his blue eyes looked around and when they landed on her, his figure seemed to relax, and she knew she had to do her rite of passage on him.

"Hi!" He waved to her unsurely, not quite sure what to do. Piper smiled at him, trying to seem confident- hey, if she completed this idiocy, then she could be with Leo.

"Hey." Piper walked up to him, trying to seem more attractive than she already was. "I'm Piper."

The guy smiled at her with a smiled that seemed forced to seem confident. "I'm Hunter." He extended his arm unsurely, but Piper grasped it confidently, eager to continue this.

"So…" Piper trailed off, flipping her hair, but failing. Hunter laughed slightly and she smiled, blushing.

Hunter looked at her. "You aren't one of those girls who need to do the 'rite of passage' thing, are you?"

Piper looked down slightly, trying to seem angry. "Why would I be?"

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. Just seeing." He smiled at her. "I believe you though."

Piper shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of the lie she just told to Hunter. She couldn't tell him the truth, it would only slow her down. "Thanks for believing me."

Hunter smiled at her. "I can see it in your eyes." Piper smiled happily at him before looking down and forcing back a sob. She learned to lie so good for her father…

"Thanks." Piper whispered thankfully, her head still down. As her chin was suddenly a bit warm, she realized Hunter was lifting up her chin.

"I-I-." Piper hadn't finished speaking when Hunter connected his lips to hers. Piper had her eyes wide open, 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars replaying in her head.

**A/N: 1, 102 words, not bad, huh? Please don't kill me. **

**I'll try to update Forever Wide Awake and Dreaming today.**


End file.
